


Rósin Dubh

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Romance, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is a three-part TRAGIC tale of love and death, written like a fairy tale, so its progress is a little quiker, with not as much time spent on AS MUCH detail as a novel or chapter story. Mind you, tough, I WILL write it as well I can!! <br/>Pronunciations are as follows! Aoife=EEf-fuh; Rosin Dubh= Roh-sheen-Do-ve; And I'm sure that you all know how to say Haldir!!!<br/>Oh, Warnings are as follows: graphic lemon in later chapters, lots of character death, somelime maybe and perhaps some rape, but that's still pending : )<br/>Oh, and my story has NO slash, cause ( NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE AND IF ANYONE TAKES THIS TO ANY OFFENCE THAN YOU CAN JUST SHOOT ME!!! :-) :-) I MEAN NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE!!!! :-) :-):-)  )<br/>I don't think that any of the male characters could ever fall in love with eachother, as my personal opinion, but every one has a right to their own opinion, so whoever writes slash fanfics, more power to ya'! But my story is all male/female romance :-) ( PLEASE DON'T TAKE ANY OFFENCE FROM THIS!!! and if you do I'm SOORRY!!! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one, part one: Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

" William! "  
A young girl ran frantically down a stony path that led her through a bright summer's garden that outlay the woods laying near-by. The girl searched through the trees of the wood in search of her child-brother, William, for he had strayed from her watch as she had lain in the sun after a long day's work, and he had gone to find lizards and insects and such things of the sort and had not said to her where he would be going nor when he would return.  
" William! " The girl cried through the trees, unable to see her brother. " William! Come out of there! Master shan't be pleased with my absence from my chores! I cannot dally here longer, William, so come now and return swiftly! " But there came no reply. The girl stepped gingerly into the under-brush of the forest's trees and looked about her. She started as she heard the laughter of a child. " William! " She cried in joy, and dashed away, into the trees, ever deeper and deeper until the child's laughter was loud and near to her. " William! Come out of your foolish hiding this very moment or I shall be cross with you! " But still there came no reply and still the laughter continued, seemingly undaunted by the girl's words. She moved forward once more, hitching her skirts and petticoats about her knees as she dashed through bushes and briars, for it mattered not what sufferings her garments endured if she could only find her brother safe. The laughter of a child continued. The girl burst through the under-brush of the forest and smiled as she came into a meadow. She had never seen this meadow here, but, whatever its cause of appearing, the girl thought that it mattered not, for she saw there a young boy child sitting with his back turned to the girl, playing in the flowers with plump little hands. Flowers were woven through his hair.  
" William! " The girl gasped as she laughed in merriment, making to run to the boy. Her arms were held out before her as she made for to take him within their hold, but she fell to the ground in horror at what sight she saw when the boy child turned to meet her own gaze. There, instead of her sweet brother sat a horrible creature, its face twisted and gnarled as if it was the face of some old, aged man, nigh one hundred years of age. The creature's eyes were a blood red and its fingers were long and clawed. " Come no closer, foolish girl! " It hissed with a strange and unearthly tone of voice, " For I have stolen your brother dear away from you and now he is mine! "  
The girl sat upon her knees, her hands traveling to her mouth as she saw in horror her brother who was not he bound away into the woods once more, laughing cruelly all the while.  
The girl rose to her feet. She was called Aiofe. Aoife was a strong and proud girl of fourteen years and she would feign to let the goblin away from her. She slowly started after the creature, and then, when she saw that it had seen her drawing nearer to it, she quickened her pace to a speeding run, calling after the creature as it plowed through the bushes hatefully, tearing them from their roots as he pushed them aside.  
" Return my brother to me, foul thing! " Aoife called, but the creature slowed not its pace nor did it look over its shoulder upon her. Aoife perused it raging with anger, her stockings tearing from thorns and briars, and they ripped through her flesh upon her legs. Her petticoats soon became tattered as she held them at her knees, for the chase was long and tiring; however this, though, Aoife slowed not her own pace, but then, neither did the creature, aye, for it seemed that it even quickened. Aoife ran through the trees, the trees that seemed never to end. No break in the thick trees could be seen, but they seemed to be getting thicker and darker the farther Aiofe chased after the creature who held the appearance of her dear child-brother.  
" Turn away and go home whilst there be still a bit o' light about ye, girl! " The creature squealed with delight as it bounded into the blackness of the forest's heart before it. But Aoife heeded not its words and still she continued after it, though she grew fearful when the light of day about her was no more. There was utter silence. No sound of tramping feet could be heard before Aoife, nor anywhere near to her. Aoife looked blindly about her in the dark. " Where have you gone, William!? " Aoife cried into the blackness about her, falling to her knees as she held her face in her hands, weeping for the loss of her brother. " I cannot see you, dear one! Creature I demand that you return my brother to me now! " But there came no reply. Aoife lay upon the turf of the ground and wept there, her eyes clenched to hide the fears that danced about her eyes in the dark. She knew not how to return to her home, but she could only lay in despair. " William...." But her words drained into nothing as she heard still no reply.  
Then, suddenly, there grew a sudden warmth about the weeping girl, and as she raised her head, she saw a light of gold growing about her. She saw the trees clearing before her, falling as if felled by some invisible hands. Aoife rose to her knees and wiped the tears from her face. There was a meadow lying before her, and although there was no sign of her brother anywhere about her, she felt somewhat merry at the sight of the dancing flowers and the song of the sighing winds. Aoife was no fool, though, and so she knew that this beautiful place could be no real meadow, for there were no meadows near to her home. But it did not seem to be an evil place. Aoife rose to her feet and stepped upon the soft grass. She sighed as she smelled of the air. there was a stream near to her and mountains that rose tall and grey as tremulous clouds to the west, stretching as far as her eye could reach, seeming never to end. There was naught but fields laying before her. " William! ? " She cried, though she knew that she would receive no reply. A wave of depression passed over her as she thought of how she was to retrieve her brother. Perhaps she could ask a person kind enough to give her a reply. There was bound to be a person or a village nearby, and so Aoife set off into the fields of gold, holding her hands to her face as she wept.


	2. chpter two, part one: Elfin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a three-part TRAGIC tale of love and death, written like a fairy tale, so its progress is a little quiker, with not as much time spent on AS MUCH detail as a novel or chapter story. Mind you, tough, I WILL write it as well I can!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Aoife could not see the path that was lain before her as the day grew older and the skies less fair. There came the sound of thunder rolling over the mountains to the west, and it rolled onto the plains wherein poor Aoife traveled. She trembled as the lightning flashed suddenly over the grasses and the thunder roared after it as if it chased it for some unknown crime.  
There was no one near. There was no village, nor was there a town nor city or even a mere home-stead to keep shelter for the coming of a stormy night. No one about was aware of a weary, tired young girl of fourteen years of age who sought to find her baby brother who was in the foul clutches of goblins. Aoife was alone as she had always been and would now be forever.  
She knew naught of the land wherein she roamed. It was not her home, aye, for even it seemed that it was of another world besides her own, and if this were so, then Aoife could never return home. Never could she smell the sweet flowers of the garden of her home, nor see her master, Mr. O'Rielly, the miller, kind and careful toward those who labored in his mills for him. She could not see a-more the graves of her mother and her father where they lay to rest. It was this thought alone that brought Aoife to her knees in tears, and she held her face in her hands as tears fell freely from her eyes. Her sobs rose over the sighing of the wind that grew with the coming of the storm, for she knew that there was no on who could hear her now.  
" William! " Aoife wept into the night air, her breast aching with grief and sadness. " Darling William! Return to me! "  
She fell to the ground and lay in sorrow as the rain began to fall upon her. Her petticoats were torn and dirtied, her apron soiled greatly, and her corset that bound her waist pained her greatly though she was far to weary to remove it, for it required a great deal of toil.  
" Will...iam....! " But her words faded into nothing as thunder roared into the night, frightening her to her utmost extent.  
She buried her head in her arms and lay small and little to nothing upon the great, open feilds.  
Aoife ceased her sobbing and raised her eyes to the night sky, gazing through the rain. The rain sang to her, she thought now, it sang to her a dancing song, a song of merriment. But it then turned to a song of grief and of mourning. But lo! For was it indeed the wind and not the soft, sighing voices of others? Aoife did not know. She could see no one. However, though she seemed to hear their voices and could not see them, they saw her. They, the fair folk. Nay, not the fairies, not the folk of the Fee, nor the men of the faetaud.  
They whom Aoife was feign to hear were the Elven folk of the forest of Lothlorien that rose nigh a mere league from the girl, shining with a golden light, a light so fair as can only be given life by the hands of elves. However, even this light was dimmed by the fury of the storm and so Aoife did not see it, though she oft times looked upon it unknowingly.  
The voices continued and they grew in streangth. It was then that Aoife knew it was not merely the rain that sang to her, but many folk together, men and women, bearing in their throats voices so fair as Aoife had never heard. They sang a sweet song as they drew near to her, and she thought that perhaps they saw her lying there, but then that could not be, for how could they see her when she could not see them?  
But still she called unto them: " Hello!? Hear me now for I am lost, I fear! "  
There came the cry of a horn, small and fair. Aoife watched as the mist was broken before her by a shining light as silver as the light of the moon. Then, to the girl there came riding upon steeds as white as snow the elven folk, their heads held high and proud as they gazed upon Aoife. She knew who they were, for she recognized their beauty. She had heard tales of such perfection, but never had she hoped to see them, never before had she heard their sweet song.  
Aoife gazed upon them with wonder and awe, her eyes widenning at their wonderous forms and their eyes as keen as lances held by the knights of honor.  
Then, one elf, young and handsome, leapt from his steed and came to Aoife, looking down upon her. His eyes were soft and kind and as grey as silver wrought of moon's shining arms.  
" Hail, lady! " He said as he reached forth his hand to aid Aoife in rising to her feet. The girl said nothing.  
The elf smiled and turned to the company, laughter playing on his lips as he chuckled upon her silence.  
" We mean you no harm! " He said as Aoife moved slowly from him, not wishing to befoul such great beauty with her own mortal imperfection.  
" I heard your song upon the wind.... " She said at long last as the elf came near to her once more. The rain, she saw, seemed to fall from him, wettening him not. He smiled upon her words. " I.... " She continued hesitantly. " ....I called unto you, kind sir, to aid me, for I have lost my way, though really I never bore a way upon my mind....I am searching for my brother who was stolen from me by the hands of a goblin foul. "  
The elf frowned, and looked about him swiftly. " Hush now and do not speakof such things when the very drops of the rian bear ears upon them, listening intently to your every word only to whisp it away to the halls of something foul! "  
" Forgive me! " Aoife gasped, but the elf took no mind of it, offering the girl his arm. She took it graciously and he led her to his steed, calming it with a soothing song as it was made un-easy by the presence of the mortal girl.  
The elves about them seemed somewhat startled by the acompanyment as the elf who had hailed Aoife lifted her to his saddle, leaping upon it behind her. He wrapped his arms about her and whispered into her ear, " Come, for I shall take you to my lans where Midsummer's falls now! "  
Aoife abided, for she thought that folk so fair as these could mean her no harm. She was comforted by the softness of the elf's words and tone and as he rode away with her upon the saddle of his steed, she felt not frightened.  
" It is good that you feel no fear, my lady, " The elf said as his voice rose in song, " For we wish to aid you. We know what evil has come to you and it shall not be taken lightly, for we shall search for it and your brother shall be returned to you. "  
Aoife smiled upon the elf's king gesture, but she thought that surley his words were but in jest.  
" I speak only the truth. " He said as if in reply to her very thoughts, " But we only wish that in return you remain with us. "  
" Be you fairie kin? " Aoife asked quietly as she looked about her. " For only would fairie kin request such a fine. But, alas, for I have no where to dwell....I have no home now."  
" Have you not? "  
" No. I was lead here by a goblin who stole my brother and I do not know how to return to my home once more. "  
" Came ou through a barrier of light? "  
" Aye. "  
" Ah, alas, then! "  
" What? "  
" It is nothing... but come, look, for there lies your eternal shelter! "  
The elf raised his hand before Aoife and pointed to the north. A golden light seemed to burn as if froma candle, and as they drew nearer, Aoife saw that it was a forest, a Golden Wood, shining with some magic light, kindled, it seemed, by unseen hands.  
" What is this place? " Aoife asked in wonder as the elf slowed his steed, entering trees as white as snow, bearing leaves as golden as the sun.  
" This is our home.... and yours if you will have it. It is the forest of Lothlorien, the Golden Wood. The leaves are golden in the summer and in the spring and even in winter they do not fall to the ground. "  
The elves laughed as they entered the wood, and as they did so, flowers fell from the boughs of the trees above them, and song grew in merriment. Elf maidens sat among the boughs of the trees, and elves bearing bows and arrows in their hands. " We come with the girl! " The elf who spoke with Aoife called, and laid his hand upon her head.  
" They bring the girl! They bring the one! "  
Aoife looked to her savior as he sat behind her and she looked upon him with question.  
" You, lady fair, are the one who will wedour lord. " THe elf said with some mirth. Aoife gasped and fell from the steed upon which she rode. The elves fell silent.  
" I cannot marry! " She cried, her eyes welling with burning tears. " I must find my dear brother! I must! I cannot stay here longer! "  
Whereupon she rose to her feet, turning to leave, but she was hindered. She could see no more the feild.  
" I pray you, do not keep me here! "  
The elf leapt fromhis steed and came to the girl, taking her hand into his own, though she would not meet his eyes.  
" This was the doing of our lord! He sought you long and waited untill you should come of age.... we are in need of a queen. "  
There was a great sadness in his eyes, but Aoife fell not to him. " NO! I will NOT! "  
There was no more singing and laughter. Aoife turned swiftly and left, her feet running over the soft turf of the wood, her boots crumbling from use.  
She fell to her knees and at once was surrounded by elven men who took her up and led her away. She saw no more the kind elf, for her had gone. She wept as sh thought of the toil she had brought upon her self. She was a foolish, foolish girl, pestering the buisiness of fairies.


End file.
